


The Truth

by PurpleDrank



Series: The Semi-Wholesome Town of PaRappa Town [4]
Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Book Convention, Canon, Dummy - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian, Questioning, This is DUMB, Trauma, dumb, nobody asked for this, parenting, script, single mothers, why the hell did I make this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDrank/pseuds/PurpleDrank
Summary: Lauren spends a week helping Katlyn set up a booth for a book convention. However, they both have deep feelings that they want express to the other. (Again, written in script format).
Relationships: Katlyn/Lauren
Series: The Semi-Wholesome Town of PaRappa Town [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469822
Kudos: 2





	1. HALLOWEEN

(It is Halloween night in PaRappa Town. Katlyn and Lauren are taking their daughters trick or treating. Katy is dressed in a bumblebee outfit while Lammy is dressed as a witch. Both girls are individually carrying sacks filled with candy twice their size. To accompany her daughter, Lauren is dressed as a black cat to go with Lammy’s witch aesthetic. However, she looks embarrassed in front of Katlyn).

Katlyn: Man, I remember Halloween back when I was a kid. I used to scare kids by wearing a carved out pumpkin and my dad’s trench coat. 

Lauren: I used to be the one who’d always GET scared. *Sigh*

Katlyn: What’s the matter?

Lauren: Oh! It’s nothing! It’s just...does this bother you?

Katlyn: Does what bother me?

Lauren: The cat suit, the tail, the painted whiskers?

Katlyn: *Laughs* Oh please, surely you know that there are feral cats and civilized cats out there. Don’t worry, your not being offensive. Hell, I know pigs who eat bacon every morning. It’s like if a human eats wild monkey meat. It’s not really suggested, but not cannibalism. 

Lauren: That’s a relief. I didn’t want to offend anyone, especially you.

Katlyn: No problem. The point I’m tryna make is that civilized cats and feral cats are two different species. *Pause* Um...sorry I didn’t mean to get philosophical.

Katy: MAMA!!! Let’s go to that house over there! 

Lammy: K-Katy? I don’t know abowt this. That house looks like a giant cocoon. I’ve never seen this house before. 

Katy: Come on Lammy! There’s gonna be candy! I pwomise we’ll be fine.

Lammy: But my Mommy says I can’t take food from strangers.

Lauren: It’s okay sweetie, you’ll be safe.

Lammy: *Giggles* Okay. 

(The two girls run to the front door of the house and hastily knock on the door. The door opens...)

Katy and Lammy: Trick or Treat!!!

(A giant caterpillar monster screams a hellish cry as her monstrous hands covered in fake blood wave hello to the girls. A mysterious pink liquid bubbles from her mouth and drips from the floor).

Cathy: T R I I I I I I C K K !!!!!! AAAAHUHUHUHUH!!!

Both girls scream as the caterpillar tried to give them their candy. They ran back to their mothers. 

Katy: Mommy! 

Katlyn: *Holds Katy’s hand* It’s alright pumpkin. Are you okay? 

Katy: Y-Yep! I-I ain’t afwaid of no monster! But...I don’t know about-

Lauren: Oh my gosh! Lammy!

(Lammy runs towards Lauren and latches onto her leg crying)

Lammy: *Cries* Mommy! I don’t like it! I wanna go home! *sniff* I don’t l-l-like it at aaaall. 

(Lauren kneels down and hugs the child)

Lauren: Oh baby, it’s okay. It was just a lady in a costume. You’re gonna be safe I promise. You’re a very brave girl Lammy, you know that right?

Lammy: No! *sniff* I can never be brave!

Lauren: What about the skeletons? You were okay with the spooky skeletons?

Katy: Those skeletons were spooky! Not scary!

Katlyn: It’s alright kiddos. *rests on one knee* You know, I used to ALWAYS get scared on Halloween when I was your guy’s age. It’s okay to be scared. That lady wasn’t tryna hurt you, she just wanted to give you two candy. Now then, wuddaya say we head back to the house and enjoy your slumber party. Mrs. Lauren and I will make you guys some caramel apples. How does that sound?

Katy: Yummy!

Lammy: *smiles* Th-Thank you Mrs. Kat.

Lauren: Hey Lammy, tomorrow I’m gonna be leaving to go to Watabe City to help Ms. Kat with her book convention. You do know we will be gone for a whole week, and that Mr. and Mrs. Rappa are gonna watch over you and Katy while we’re gone, right?

Lammy: Yeah, I know...

Katy: Will we get to see their baby?!

Katlyn: Honey, the baby isn’t due until late March.

Katy: Oh...Okay.

Lauren: Are you going to be okay with that?

Lammy: Yes Mommy.

Lauren: Don’t worry, We will call you every night in case you are worried. Remember to take your medicine, and if you need anything, Just ask Mr. or Mrs. Rappa and they will help you out. Alright?

Lammy: Alwight.

Katy: And if anyone twies to hurt you, I’ll beat em’ up for you!

Katlyn: *Stern* Katy, did you remember what I told you yesterday?

Katy: No ruffhousing! 

Katlyn: And?

Katy: ...um...OH! And be curtee-yus?

Katlyn: Atta girl.

Both families walked back to The Kat’s house. Lauren and Lammy were staying the night with Lammy and Katy sleeping in the same room and Lauren volunteering to sleep on the couch. Once the kids were tucked in bed, Katlyn went into her room shortly after. Lauren was all alone on the living room couch fast asleep. She woke up to the sound of a fridge closing. She got up and noticed Katlyn was pouring herself a bowl of cereal. 

Lauren: Katlyn? What are you doing, it’s two in the morning.

Katlyn: Oh, I don’t know. The book convention starts Monday and it ends Thursday, so we’ve got about 2 days before we interact with the fans. Do you have a substitute for the kids?

Lauren: Yeah, and even if I didn’t, Karen’s probably gonna replace them with someone more...bitchy.

Katlyn: Damn. You know, 

Lauren: By the way, *Smiles* you didn’t answer my question.

Katlyn: Right...um...I’m a little anxious, I guess. This is my first public appearance and I don’t wanna screw it up. I don’t wanna come off as an ass to my fans.

Lauren: I’m sure you’ll do great Katlyn.

Katlyn: *smiles* Yeah, I hope so. 

Katlyn’s brief grin changes back into a bored and tired expression.

Katlyn: I guess I’m also worried about Katy too. I don’t know how Paul and Samantha will watch over three kids for a whole week. I mean you got the two second graders and their kindergartener, not to mention she’s pregnant for god’s sake. My biggest fear is that Katy will misbehave while I’m gone.

Lauren: Don’t worry, Katy’s behavior improved significantly for the better than what it was before. 

Katy: I know that but there’s still a lot of hiccups. *Sigh* But I suppose you’re right. At least you don’t have to worry about Lammy causing trouble.

Lauren: Are you kidding? Lammy may be quiet, but she’s no angel. About a week ago, she didn’t want to take her lactase. I told her that if she doesn’t want it, she can’t have any ice cream. Lammy got so mad, do you what she does? She calls me a bitch. 

(Katlyn’s jaw drops.)

Katlyn: No fucking way!

Lauren: Uh Huh! As soon as I asked her what she just said, she apologized repeatedly and started to cry. 

Katlyn: Holy crap- What did you do next?

Lauren: Timeout. Ten minutes. She got no ice cream, no bedtime story, and a long, LONG lecture about why you shouldn’t call people bad names. I didn’t yell at her, I just gave her a stern talking to; just like my parents did to me when I was her age.

Katlyn: Geez. If I woulda said that to MY parents, my dad would’ve gave me the belt. I don’t do that. 

Lauren: I don’t wanna traumatize the girl! She’s already been through enough as is. Let’s just stop talking about discipline for now, it’s giving me a headache.

Katlyn: Agreed. But I gotta say, those two are thick as thieves. I love ‘em both to death.

Lauren: I know! Those kids have such a weird chemistry to them. *Sigh* Are you sure you’re okay? 

Katlyn: I’m fine Laure. 

Lauren: But you’re eating cereal at two in the morning.

Katlyn: I do this every Saturday morning.

Lauren: Okay, but you’re gonna be driving all the way to Watabe City, that’s like a six hour drive!

Katlyn: I know, and I’ll drive us there after dropping off the kids. *Yawns* Everything’s hunky-dory Laure. I’m fine.

Lauren: I know you’re lying. Katlyn, I’m worried about you. Tell me...what else is going on?

Katlyn: Fuck it.

(Katlyn buries her face into her palms)

Katlyn: Can you keep a secret? Promise me you won’t toss this out into the open or any other crap like that.

Lauren: Of course. What’s the matter?

Katlyn: When we go to Watabe City, I need to talk this person at the convention. And this person is very important to me and it needs to be spoken in private. *exhales* Can you...promise not to tell anyone about this?

Lauren: Absolutely. W-What do you want to discuss with this person?

Katlyn: Something I...really want to get off my chest. Alright? *Blushes* I’ve known this person for a while, and I want to give ‘em a piece of my mind. I don’t know how to approach them at all. What do you make of this?

Lauren: Depends on what you’re asking?

(Katlyn gets puts her bowl in the sink and walks towards her bedroom.)

Katlyn: Nevermind. I’ll talk to you about it a bit later, but as of right now, I’m going to sleep. Goodnight Laure.

Lauren: Goodnight Katlyn.

(As soon as the door closed, Lauren smirked to herself.)

Lauren: *Whispering to herself* Mhmn, I see what’s happening here. She’s probably gonna ask a guy out. You’re probably planning to meet them at the convention aren’t you Katlyn? 

(Lauren pauses for a few seconds.)

Lauren: Nah, what am I talking about!?Lauren’s gonna be too busy with her stand to talk to some guy. Who could she be close to anyway? And besides, from what she told me, she hasn’t dated any guy ever si...*stops abruptly* Maybe I should find someone else too. God I hope Katlyn doesn’t ask about...Lammy’s Dad...

I hope nobody heard that.

(Lauren yawns and falls asleep shortly after. She is now dreaming. Katlyn is there listening to vintage love songs swaying her tail back in forth. She notices Lauren and reaches out her hand. She’s smiling as Lauren hesitantly holds it. Lauren instinctively rests her hands on the cat’s shoulders and dances with the other woman. However Katlyn’s face looks different; she’s glowing. She gets lost into Katlyn’s brown eyes as she shuffled closer towards her. Lauren wakes back up, her heart beating out of her chest.)

Lauren: What the heck was that about? Was I...with Katlyn?!

(she rubs her eyes)

Lauren: Nah, we’re like ten years apart (27 and 37 respectively). Most importantly, I’m not gay. I don’t have anything against anyone who is, but I am not a homosexual. I am not...*yawn*...a lesbian.


	2. SATURDAY

(It was a stormy late afternoon. Lauren and Katlyn are in the latter’s sedan. They had already dropped off their children at the Rappa household and are 20 minutes away from their hotel in Watabe City. Watabe City was located in the state of Watabe. Not only was this the state capital but it was also home to many celebrities and urbanites looking to get away from the simple suburban life. Katlyn is driving on a bridge in the metropolitan area, and Lauren is reading a map.)

Lauren: Let’s see, Compli City was about two miles ago, and as of now...we are...in Watabe City!

Katlyn: You know there’s such thing as a   
GPS? Right?

Lauren: I know, but it’s been a while since I’ve used a map. I used to always be responsible for holding the map whenever my family would go on vacation.

Katlyn: Ohhh. Oh! Fun fact: Kevin used to take me and Katy to Dazzland whenever he was off duty. We would always go on the animatronic boat ride since Katy was too little to actually go on any of the real rides.

Lauren: *Concerned* Dazzland?

Katlyn: Yeah! Shoot, the two of us could probably go there once the convention’s over. Heck, we could probably bring the kids with us too. It’s not even that expensive. Like...ten bucks a person for one whole day of “fun filled rides and no boredom” or whatever the sign sa-

Lauren: No! I mean...I’m...afraid of heights.

Katlyn: Oh? Well that’s too bad. And actually, wait a minute! The other day you told me you LOVED rollercoasters. 

Lauren: I did not!...Did I? Well I know the girls are super scared of heights.

Katlyn: True. Man, I used to LOVE Dazzland. It’s a shame one of the owners went crazy and...you know.

Lauren: The After School Scare of 98’.

Katlyn: Yeah. Wasn’t he framed for killing the other founders, but after he was found innocent he killed Chin?

Lauren: *Quietly* Yeah...Hey? Can we stop talking about this?

Katlyn: What’s the matter?

Lauren: My...Lammy’s father...was there, and he’s not here anymore.

Katlyn: Oh shit! I’m sorry! I never knew! Did he pas-

Lauren: NO! He’s alive, he’s just...not here anymore.

Katlyn: I get it...*quietly* Have you...ever thought about dating anyone?

(Lauren’s heart starts beating faster.)

Lauren: Not...really. I mean I considered it, but I don’t know if Lammy is going to be okay with another man in the house.

Katlyn: Why? Is she a feminist or something?

Lauren: She’s just..afraid of men...right now.

Katlyn: OH! Oh shit I’m sorry! Man, I am just offensive today.

Lauren: No! It’s okay! Even if Lammy wasn’t the way she is, I don’t know where to start! I’ve dated guys after Lammy’s father, but none of them ever called back. For God’s sake someone even thought I was cat-fishing them. I think I’m ugly Katlyn.

Katlyn: Oh come on! You’re not ugly, at least-

(Katlyn pulls into the hotel parking lot and looks Lauren in the eyes.)

Katlyn: I never saw you as ugly. *looks away as her face reddens*

Lauren: *Blushing* Do you really mean that?

Katlyn: Y-Yeah. Not as ugly as I am! I mean. *Groans* I really need to start dating soon. And I don’t know how Katy’s gonna feel about me dating someone else. Oh who am I kidding, I know exactly how she’ll react. ‘You’re not my daddy!’ God, I don’t know what the hell I’m gonna do.

Lauren: Yeah, same here. Maybe you and I could find some guys at the book convention Monday.

Katlyn: *Scoff* Yeah right. Like anyone would date single women with children like us. 

Lauren: Well, you never know. Anyone could be there.

Katlyn: Hey Laure? I’ve got a confession to make. Last night, when I said that I needed to talk to someone...

Lauren: I remember, what is it?

Katlyn: *Abruptly* I wanna ask out this person.

Lauren: No...Way...That’s awesome! How long have you known him for?!

Katlyn: I’ve known ‘em for about half a year now, and they’re going to be at the con. But...I don’t know how to tell her.

Lauren: Her!?

Katlyn: Him! I misspoke!

Lauren: Oh, that’s a relief.

Katlyn: Are you against gay people?

Lauren: Oh no! I support them! I was just surprised that I thought you were gay. I’m not against it, I mean it’s 2006, surely it’s not a big deal if anyone’s gay or not.

Katlyn: If...If I WERE gay, would we still be friends?

Lauren: Of course! I like you because you’re you! And quite frankly I don’t think being a lesbian will change anything. 

Katlyn: Daw...thanks Laure. It’s good to hear that you’d still be friends with me even if I were a homosexual...which I’m not. I’m not gay. I swear.

Lauren: I know. Well I’m going to go inside and sign in. Do you wanna come?

Katlyn: Nah, I’ll drive closer to the front so we don’t have to run back and forth in the rain and risk getting our stuff wet.

Lauren: Alright, be right back.

(As Lauren left, Katlyn slams her head on the steering wheel.)

Katlyn: Lauren, how the hell am I gonna tell you? God, why didn’t I just say it right then and there?!

(After about 20 minutes of unpacking, Lauren and Katlyn are drenched. After taking a shower, Lauren starts to feel tired. A bothered Katlyn hands her the remote.)

Katlyn: Here, you wanna watch something?

Lauren: No thanks. *Yawn* I guess I better hit the hay soon. We’ve got things to do tomorrow. 

Katlyn: I’d wouldn’t worry about it. Remember, it starts at noon. We’ve got all of Monday morning to set up the booth. And even then I’d say It’ll take less than 15 minutes to get everything set up. 

Lauren: I guess you’re right. I feel bad not buying the room with two queen beds instead just one.

Katlyn: Nah, it’s definitely cheaper. We bought the air mattress right?

Lauren: I think I put it in that box over there. 

Katlyn: Thanks, I can set it up. Hey Laure?

Lauren: Yeah?

Katlyn: I...need to tell you something. Something that I should have brought up in the car. 

Lauren: Go ahead. Whatcha need?

Katlyn: Well...um...*sigh* screw it. Lauren, thank you for coming to the convention and helping me set everything up. I really appreciate it. 

Lauren: It’s my pleasure.

Katlyn: No, you don’t understand. There’s this famous online book critic coming Wednesday and I want to impress him with my latest book. If I could get a good review from this guy, then soon enough people will be buying books nonstop. It won’t make me FAMOUS, but it’ll give me a hell of a lot more recognition. Which is why...

Lauren: Why? What’s the ma...what?! KATLYN!?

(Katlyn slowly walks towards Lauren and hugs her tightly. Lauren is shocked beyond belief, yet she too wraps her arms around her chest. Katlyn squeezes tighter as Lauren’s heart begins to beat out of her chest).

Katlyn: Thank you so much.

Lauren: It’s my pleasure to be here. *Pauses* Are you...purring?

Katlyn: Maybe.

Lauren: I can feel your tail around my leg, you do know that right?

Katlyn: Yeah. *Pushes away* Oh shit, you don’t mind? Do you? In that case I’ll stop.

(Katlyn leans on the wall)

Lauren: Katlyn...I don’t mind. Honestly, you’re the one of the few people I genuinely trust. You’re my friend, Katlyn.

Katlyn: *Smiling* You really mean that?

Lauren: Of course I do...Wait a minute...did you turn on the pump for the air mattress?

Katlyn: Yeah? Is it not filled yet?

Lauren: No. There’s a little air, but it’s not filled yet.

Katlyn: Hold on...are you kidding me?! 

Lauren: What’s wrong?

Katlyn: There’s a hole on the side! We bought a dud! Man, that pisses me off. Guess I’ll make a pile of spare pillows blankets and sleep on the floor.

Lauren: No! I’ll sleep on the floor, you’ve got a convention.

Katlyn: You are going to the same con as I am. Look, you take the bed, I’ll take the floor.

Lauren: What if...we both sleep on the bed?

Katlyn: What?

Lauren: There’s plenty of space for both of us so we don’t have to be huddled together. 

Katlyn: *Shyly* If you say so. 

Both women climbed into bed.

Lauren: Goodnight Katlyn.

Katlyn: G’Night Laure. You sure don’t want the TV on?

Lauren: You can put on whatever. I gotta use the bathroom real quick.

Katlyn: *Smiles warmly* You don’t have to announce it.

(Lauren locked herself in the bathroom and panicked).

Lauren: *Whispering* I never knew Katlyn felt that way about me! The way she hugged me, the way she smiled...god it was so weird! Does she?...No! Of course not! She just told me she likes this one guy who’ll be at the convention. Oh my gosh...

...Am I gay for Katlyn?


	3. SUNDAY

(Since the convention was tomorrow, Katlyn and Lauren had nothing planned today, and decided on spending their break day relaxing on the nearby beach. Lauren is wearing a blue bikini and a whitefedora with sunglasses, while Katlyn was laying under an umbrella with a white swimsuit. She is holding a sketchpad and jotting down the names of her characters and a timeline of events for her next romance novel).

Katlyn: How would you feel about fast food for dinner tonight?

Lauren: Sure thing. What did you have in mind?

Katlyn: I was thinking about Taco Shack.

Lauren: *Gasp* I’ve always wanted to go there! I LOVE Mexican food! 

Katlyn: I wouldn’t really call it that. It’s fast food so the quality is always changing. 

Lauren: Man, that’s a shame. I cook Mexican cuisine all the time. Fajitas, quesadillas, nachos, tamales, tacos-REAL ones, not the ones with the crappy store bought shells. Lammy hates it whenever I make them, because we have it so much.

Katlyn: What food DOES she like?

Lauren: *Sigh* Pizza, ice cream, grilled cheese, macaroni and cheese, yogurt. Basically, just anything with dairy she’ll devour.

Katlyn: Isn’t she lactose intolerant?

Lauren: Exactly. And she hates taking the pill before eating. 

Katlyn: You know, you can just mix the pills in with the food. 

Lauren: I’ve done that, and it’s worked before. But it’s hard mixing a pill with a slice of pizza. 

Katlyn: I get it. Gee, it sure is nice outside. I told you going to the beach in November was a good idea. It’s not scorching outside, and there’s barely anyone here. 

Lauren: Yeah. Hey Katlyn? Who are you meeting up with tomorrow?

Katlyn: The critic?

Lauren: No, the other guy. The one you were hooking up with.

Katlyn: *Embarrassed* Oh! Yeah, well...his name is...Larry.

Lauren: Larry? What’s he look like? 

Katlyn: He’s a...horse...and he works for the PaRappa Town board of education.

Lauren: Oh wow. I might actually know him.

Katlyn: NO! He just moved here from...Canada. 

Lauren: Canada?

Katlyn: Yeah. Hey, can you do me a huge favor? And don’t laugh! It’s a little...uncomfortable...Actually, nevermind it was a stupid idea anyway.

Lauren: I’ll do it. I mean I see no problem in helping you out.

Katlyn: Thanks Laure. 

Lauren: So what is it?

Katlyn: Can you...give me a massage? 

Lauren: What?! Why do you need a massage?

Katlyn: My shoulders and my back have been killing me, and I’m gonna be moving around a lot during the convention. I think I might have a crick in my neck too. If you’re not up for it then that’s okay, it was just a suggestion anyway.

Lauren: It’s...*sigh* It’s alright. I’ll help you out.

Katlyn: You don’t seem very willing. 

Lauren: No! I want to do it! It’s just...a little embarrassing. 

Katlyn: That’s alright, there’s nobody around. 

(Katlyn lay on her stomach facing the beach towel.)

Katlyn: Do your worst.

Lauren began to slowly rub the cat’s shoulders. 

Katlyn: Mmmm...That’s it. That’s-OH yeah! That spot right there. 

Lauren: *whispers* God this is so...weird. 

Katlyn: I heard that. Just grab the back of my neck and kinda squish it around.

Lauren: Like this?

Katlyn: Yeahhhh. That feels outstanding. You know, if you ever decide you don’t wanna teach anymore, you’d definitely make a great masseuse.

Lauren: Aww, why thank you. I don’t think I’m gonna give up on teaching anytime soon. I’ve got a kid to feed.

Katlyn: I get it. Hey Laure, can I ask you something?

Lauren: Yeah? What is it?

Katlyn: Do you ever feel lonely?

Lauren: *Confused* No? I’m perfectly happy the way I am. I’ve got everything that I could ever want in life.

Katlyn: Ah, cut the crap Lauren. Nobody is okay with EVERYTHING they have. That’s where ambition comes from. If you do something just okay, try to do better next time. It’s a good skill to have, but don’t look down on everything you’ve already got. 

Lauren: I...You’re right.

(Lauren moves her hands away from Katlyn)

Lauren: I’m not fine. I’m actually...awful.

Katlyn: (Gets up) Oh damn, what’s wrong?

Lauren: I worry about Lammy. She’s got PTSD from her godparents and I feel horrible making her go through that awful situation for three years! 

Katlyn: Laure, honey, there’s no way you could’ve known. It’s not your fault all that shit happened. Don’t blame yourself for what Raven and her pussy husband did to your daughter. 

Lauren: But what about Lammy?! She probably blames herself for what happened too!

Katlyn: Then keep on telling her that she did nothing wrong and that she’s loved. Tell her that no matter how sad she gets, there’s always someone that’ll be there for her. Trust me.

Lauren: Oh...Katlyn. You’re gonna make me cry.

Katlyn: Please don’t. I see people coming and I don’t want you to embarrass yourself.

Lauren: Ah, screw them. I don’t care what they think.

(A few hours pass by, and the women are back in their hotel room. Lauren is laying on the bed reading a book. Katlyn walks in scarfing down the last taco. Grease is dripping from her chin. Lauren notices this.)

Lauren: You’ve got a little shmutz on your face.

Katlyn: Mmnm? Moh. *swallows food while wiping her face* Whatcha reading?

Lauren: I’m rereading a book. 

Katlyn: Okay...what’s the name of the book?

Lauren: “Pet”, by Stella Grooves.

(A shocked Katlyn raises her eyebrows)

Katlyn: Stella Grooves?!

Lauren: Yeah, have you read any of her books?

Katlyn: No. *Playfully* I have NO idea who that is. 

Lauren: *Gasp* You should totally read some of her other works, if you’d like I can lend you my copy.

Katlyn: You know you don’t have to do that. *Smirks* I don’t even know what type of books she writes.

Lauren: She writes a lot of romance novels, but that’s about it. 

Katlyn: What’s THAT one about?

Lauren: It’s about a girl who falls in love with a dog breeder, and the whole story is about how she wants to confess her love to him, but she doesn’t know how to express herself

Katlyn: *Chuckles* You know, I know you’re lying to me. I know what REALLY happens in that book.

Lauren: *Embarrassed* I-I’m not lying! That stuff happens! 

Katlyn: Yes, but you didn’t mention that it was one of the few erotic novels written by Stella Grooves. 

Lauren: Um...I...

Katlyn: It’s okay, I’m not judging. That book does have some really sappy moments in it too.

Lauren: How do YOU know about that? I thought you said that you’ve never read any of her books before.

Katlyn: C’mon, I’m a single parent looking to start a relationship. I get lonely at night too, you know.

Lauren: *Laughs* Ew! That’s gross Katlyn.

Katlyn: I mean what other reason would you want to read it AGAIN?

Lauren: Actually, that’s not the only reason. Stella Grooves is like an inspiration to me. I started reading some of her non-sexual romantic novels right after the incident with Lammy about a year ago. “A Mother’s Dilemma” has got to be my favorite book of all time. To be honest, her books...got me out of my depression. One day, I want to meet her and tell her how much her work means to me. She’s never made herself public before, so hopefully I’ll get the chance to meet her when she decides to go to a convention like this one.

(Katlyn stares at the ground deep in thought. She then scratches her eyes and smiles).

Katlyn: You really want to meet her that bad, huh?

Lauren: Yeah...Wait. Where are you going with this?

Katlyn: Open one of those boxes we brought in. Those are some copies of my latest book that I’m gonna be giving out at the convention tomorrow.

Lauren cautiously opened a box and picked up one of the books inside.

Lauren: Horse Radish, by...*gasp*...Stella Grooves? I’ve never read this one before. 

Katlyn: You haven’t read it, because I haven’t published it yet...

Lauren froze as soon as she saw her friend’s relaxed yet embarrassed smirk.

Lauren: Get the hell out of here. There is no way that you’re-

Katlyn: Flip to the back of the book. It’s got an “About the Author” page.

(Lauren flipped the book to the last few pages. There was a black and white photoof Katlyn showing off her usual half smile. She picked up another book, the exact same picture. Lauren starts to hyperventilate).

Lauren: Oh my...there’s no way! You’re making this up! 

Katlyn: Alright. 

(She pulls out a permanent marker from her pocket).

Katlyn: Let me see your arm.

(A dumbfounded Lauren reaches out as Katlyn signs her pen name on Lauren’s arm). 

Lauren: Oh—The signature is flawless! 

Katlyn: Do you want me to say it?

Lauren: W-What?

Katlyn: I am Stella Grooves. 

(Lauren starts freaking out. Her body getting closer and closer to her friend).

Lauren: This is a dream come true! Miss Grooves I—

Katlyn: You don’t have to be so formal. And please, keep calling me Katlyn. I hope this revelation doesn’t affect our friendship in any negative wa—Wuh?

(Lauren runs up to Katlyn and hugs her).

Lauren: Thank you so much. Katlyn, I-I never knew! You work means so much to me and—

Katlyn: I know, I know. Lauren...I’ve never had this big of a fan before. I’m just glad it’s you and an not a Misery type situation.I’m so grateful...

Lauren: You don’t understand, this is a dream come true for me.

Katlyn: Me too, Laurie. 

(The two spent the rest of the night talking about Katlyn’s previous books).


	4. Oh My God

Lauren burst open the door. She’s holding back her tears as she looks in the little girl’s room. She notices that the wooden closet was making noise. She sighs in relief as she lightly knocks on the door.

Lauren: Hello...?

???: *Whimpers*

Lauren: Is...is everything alright in there?

???: *whispering* No more...please...no more.

Lauren: It’s alright sweetheart. I’m not gonna hurt you. I promise. Do you mind if I open the door?

???: N-N-No...W-who are you?

Lauren: I’m Miss Lauren what’s yo—*gasp*

She looks at the girl. She’s a redheaded lamb curled in a fetal position and covered in scrapes and old bruises. She looks up at Lauren. Lauren quivers her lips as she notices the massive black eye on her face.

Lauren: Oh, sweetie. Are you okay?

???: No...W-where’s Rammy?

Lauren: I...I don’t know. What’s your name honey?

???: I’m Lammy...I want to hide.

Lauren: *Teary eyed* It’s alright honey. You are gonna be safe. I promise.

Lammy: What about mister Ram? He’s gonna be mad and he’s gonna—

Lauren: He’s...*sob* It’s okay baby. Mommy’s got you.

Lammy: M-Mommy? Mommy!?

Lammy cautiously moves towards Lauren, only to tightly hug her thighs while crying.

Lauren: Shhhh. Lammy, we’re gonna get you some help? Alright?

Lammy: *Crying* I-I-I’ve always...wanted to see you again...

Lauren: Me too. I shouldn’t have EVER put you through this, baby...You’re such a brave little girl.

Lauren scoops up her six year old daughter and carries her out of the house with the ambulance waiting outside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to have a small intermission before getting further into the story. Thank you all so much for reading this, and I hope you enjoy.


	5. MONDAY

(Lauren wakes up to the sound of her alarm. After remembering that she has no actual alarm clock, she gets out of bed and walks over to her daughter, crying her head off. She picks up the wailing baby.)

Lauren: Shhhh. 

(She rests her daughter over her shoulder and pats her back, all while rubbing her red tufts of hair.)

Lauren: Don’t cry Lammy, It’s alright. Mommy’s got you. 

(The baby coos as Lauren places her back in her crib. Lauren glances back at the clock).

Lauren: 2AM? Are you kidding me? Well Lauren, you should’ve expected nights this. Wait...Oh shit, I forgot. I have to pay the daycare center’s monthly fee. How the hell am I supposed to pay a thousand dollars by tomorrow?! I could use my credit card, but my then I’ll have to pay THAT next week!

(Lauren slams her face into her pillow).

Lauren: God, what am I going to do? I can’t even provide for my f-fucking baby. I’m a terrible parent. I dropped out of college to support this baby, and I can barely pay my own rent! I’m horrible!

  
  


(Lauren cried herself back to sleep. Only to wake up quietly sobbing next to Katlyn).

Katlyn: Laure? What’s the matter?

Lauren: *Sniff* Why did I go back to college? Why did I leave Lammy with that bitch? I’m such a wreck.

Katlyn: Oh Laure, honey.

(Katlyn hugs Lauren).

Katlyn: Don’t say that, you’re a great parent. C’mere you.

(The two unknowingly lie back down in each other’s arms).

(It had finally begun; the convention that the two have been waiting for. Day one pretty much panned our exactly how Katlyn expected, with only a few people showing up to her booth. She signs some copies for a fan or two, but nothing TOO out of the ordinary happens. That is...until Katlyn went on her break).

Katlyn: (Anxious) What the hell is this?! I’m not gonna waste an extra dollar just to get my damn chips out!

(Katlyn feels a tap on her shoulder. A horse in a suit towers over her).

Katlyn: *Stern* What do you want?

???: To critique your story Miss Grooves.

Katlyn: Oh! *bumps into wall* Oh! You’re the critic? 

Larry: Yes. *reaches out hand* I am Larry Maple, and you must be Stella Grooves?

Katlyn: Yeah, I’m Katlyn Kat. Stella’s my pen name. I was under the impression that you were to arrive on Wednesday?

Larry: I mostly wanted to scope the place out. I wasn’t expecting to find you here.

Katlyn:I see. Am I correct in assuming you got the book from the mail?

Larry: Yes, and I wish I never read it.

Katlyn: What? W-What was wrong with it?

Larry: First of all, your character development is good, but it’s overshadowed by vague descriptions of the setting. I honestly can’t think of any other pros than that. It’s dull and unoriginal for the most part. I have been critiquing literature for over ten years, and this is the first time I have ever fallen asleep while reading anything. 

Katlyn: Oh... Um...noted. Is there any way I can do things differently next time or anything I could have done better? Because other critics have praised my previous books online. I mean, the ‘Guide to Chess and Romance’ was liked by over thirty thousand people worldwide.

Larry: Can’t say I’ve heard of it, but if it came before this, I’d suggest never putting your hands on a piece of paper ever again.

Katlyn: ...

(Lauren walks up to the two, lunch bag in hand).

Lauren: *Quietly gasps* 

Larry: I’d be much better off if we don’t associate with each other. *Walks away*

Katlyn: Well screw you too, you piece of shit!

Lauren: Is...everything alright?

Katlyn: Peachy...

(As Katlyn walks away, Lauren paces around a bit.).

Lauren: Did...did Katlyn just get rejected by her date?!

(The rest of the day was silent. Katlyn still smiled when meeting her fans and giving people autographs, but something was off. She barely talked outside of that. Lauren notices this and tried to cheer her up by giving her a bottle of soda. That seemed to work, if only for a moment. When they both arrived back at the hotel, Katlyn stayed in bed. Lauren sits beside her and grazes the cat’s back. Katlyn smiles).

Katlyn: Thanks Laure. 

Lauren: No problem. *Pause* Hey, do you want to talk about it?

Katlyn: No, not particularly. *Sigh* That guy was a jerk anyway. I wouldn’t worry much about it.

Lauren: *Frowns* Katlyn...

Katlyn: Huh? Everything alright?

Lauren: I know what it’s like to get rejected. But, I want you to know...I’ll be there for you!

Katlyn: Um...Thanks? *Laughs weakly* I’ll be there for you too. I’m sorry you had to see that argument. 

Lauren: Oh! It was nothing really!But...there’s something I need to tell you. 

Katlyn: There is? W-Well, go on then.

Lauren: I...read your book. I really liked it.

Katlyn: Laure, you don’t have to kiss my ass. I know it was terrible. 

Lauren: But I’m not lying! I loved it! I was so invested, I read the whole thing in a few hours! Katlyn, you’re...you’re the best damn writer I know!

Katlyn: Well...I’m glad at least YOU liked it.

Katlyn scooted closer to the ewe.

Lauren: Holy cow! I wasn’t expecting that twist at the end! I can’t believe Harriet turned out to be Anne’s mother! Geez! It was nuts! Don’t even get me started on the barn fire!

Katlyn: *Laughs* What was your favorite part? 

Lauren: Isn’t it obvious!? It’s the part where Anne and Peter were alone on the balcony! 

(Lauren scooted even closer to the Author).

Katlyn: Which one, the first time or the second?

Lauren: The second! God I almost teared up when Peter was talking about his dad!

Katlyn: Oh I started BAWLING while typing up that shit! 

Lauren: But do you want to know my FAVORITE part?

Katlyn: Oh I don’t know, the two childhood friends finally expressing themselves after years of silence?

Lauren: “And when he towered over Anne,”

(Katlyn Rests her palm on Lauren’s)

Katlyn: “He swiftly grabbed her hand and said:”

(Lauren looks at her with hope in her eyes)

Lauren: “You’ve changed my life forever Anne! Will you marry”- 

(Katlyn and Lauren kiss)...

Katlyn: ...!?

Lauren: ...?!

Lauren: I...that did not just happen.

Katlyn: What...the...fuck.

(Katlyn pushes Lauren and gets out of bed. She covers her face in embarrassment. Lauren too, is mortified).

Lauren: Oh my god! Katlyn I am so SO sorry! Holy shit, I didn’t mean t—

Katlyn: Shut up! I’m the one who kissed you! I don’t know what the hell was going on in my head, I should be the one to apologize! God!

Lauren: Katlyn! Katlyn! It’s okay! Let’s bothjust take a deep breath, and calm down. 

Katlyn: You’re right. You’re right. Let’s just move on from this, and pretend that none of this ever happened.

Lauren: No.

Katlyn: No? What do you mean “No”?! Are you out of your damn mind?!

Lauren: We need to talk about this.

Katlyn: No Lauren, we don’t. And we’re notgoing to mention this to anybody. 

Lauren: I know we’re not! I’m talking about US. WE need to discuss this. It was my fault for kissing you. I just thought that it would make you feel better after getting rejected by that Larry guy—

Katlyn: Wait—

Lauren: Clearly, I was in the wrong for assuming that kissing you was—

Katy: You thought Ihooking up with the book critic?! Larry Maple is a well known author! And for god’s sake I thought I mentioned this to you! I was upset because he hated my book! 

Lauren: What?! I thought you said the critic was supposed to come on Wednesday! And that the guy you were asking out was a Horse named Larry!

Katlyn: That was a lie! I didn’t hook up with anyone! How was I supposed to know that the critic was a horse or that he showed up two days early! And Larry was the first name that popped in my head! 

Lauren: What?! Why would you lie about that?! 

Katlyn: Because I was afraid of telling you the REAL truth!

Lauren: Truth? What truth?!

Katlyn: That I love you!

The cat covered her mouth. In her mind she just ruined everything.

Lauren: You...love me?

Katlyn: I-I-It’s not what it looks like! I didn’t want to mess up our friendship. I don’t want you to hate—

Lauren: Wait...which one of us kissed the other?

Katlyn: I...

(Lauren gets out of bed and walks to the door).

Katlyn: Lauren wait! Please don’t go!

(Lauren took a deep breath and locks the door. Then she walks closer to the cat).

Katlyn: Laure?

Lauren: I really don’t care if you like me in that way or not. You’re my friend, and I’ll always be there for you.

Katlyn: Aww. Thank you so much. That honestly means so much to me right now.

Lauren: But there is something I do want to ask you.

Katlyn: Huh? What’s up?

Lauren: Do you want to do it again?

(The two sit back down on the bed andcautiously hold the other’s hands. They’re both excited, but terrified at the same time. They huddle next to each other and kiss. All their stress and all their anxieties had vanished, if only for a moment...It’s a shame that all came back to Katlyn the next morning)...


	6. TUESDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I’ve been going through some personal issues lately and I’ve barley had any time to write. Consider this a belated Christmas gift to you all. I wouldn’t be the obscure fanfic writer I am without you guys :) Thank you all.

(Lauren and Katlyn are sitting on the bed having a video chat with Samantha).

Katlyn: What do you mean they both have pink eye?!

Samantha: The girls must have gotten it from PaRappa. He was playing in the dirt yesterday so it wouldn’t surprise me if he got it from that. I am so sorry about this. Paul gave the kids eye drops about an hour ago.

Katy: Hi Mom!

Katlyn: Heya pumpkin. Having fun over there? 

Katy: Yeah! Me and Lammy and PaRappa went to the playground! My eyes are kindaitchy though.

Katlyn: Sounds groovy. Look, try not to rub your eyes. Alright?

Lauren: And wash your hands! Is Lammy there?

Paul: She’s asleep on the couch right now. 

Katy: Yeah! She’s REAL tired. She ate a bunch of those cookies Mr. Rappa baked for us!

Lauren: Oh, I see.

Katlyn: Hey Paul...You didn’t give her your homemade eyedrops, did you?

Samantha: No, I convinced him to just use the normal stuff.

Paul: But the artificial tears I made are about 60% more efficient, just saying.

Samantha: Oh, says the guy who made shampoo with peppers. 

Paul: The capsaicin soap is intended for those with blisters on their scalp.

PaRappa: Don’t worry Daddy! I’ll try your “magic tears!”

Samantha: Maybe some other time little man. 

PaRappa: Awww.

(After chatting on the phone for a while, they end the call. Lauren sits on the foot of the bed).

Lauren: Nuts.

Katlyn: What’s the matter?

Lauren: Nothing. 

Katlyn: Laure...you’ve been quiet all day. What’s been bothering you?

Lauren: Last night.

Katlyn: Oh! Riiight...Last night sure was something.

Lauren: I think it would be best if we talk this out.

Katlyn: No.

Lauren: Huh? Please Katlyn. It’s not healthy to bottle up your thoughts.

Katlyn: I don’t think we should EVER talk about what happened last night. 

Lauren: Why?! We can’t just ignore this!

Katlyn: Shut up! I said I don’t want to talk about it!

Lauren: Katlyn! We’re alone. We don’t have to tell anyone about the kiss. Besides, I thought you also liked me in that way.

Katlyn: I do! I just don’t want this to go any further. 

Lauren: Why not? 

Katlyn: Shit! Alright! I’m scared okay! I’m terrified!

Lauren: Katlyn...I never-

Katlyn: Don’t touch me!

(Silence. Katlyn cups her hands over her face).

Katlyn: I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. I’ve never had those thoughts before and I’ve got no idea what to do with them.

Lauren: I understand, but what exactly are you afraid of?

Katlyn: Do you have any inkling of an idea what they do to people like us?

Lauren: Like...g-gay people? Who’s they?

Katlyn: Jesus Lauren, do you know what would happen to my life if the world found out what happened! I can’t be gay! There’s nothing wrong with me. 

Lauren: I find it hard to believe last night happened too, but do you really have feelings for me? If so, I wouldn’t mind spending more time with you.

Katlyn: I do, but you’re missing the point! It doesn’t matter how I feel, people are still gonna hurt me! It’s practically a fucking crime right now! If the world found out I like women, my whole life would be in danger! Everything I’ve worked for will be gone in an instant! I could be sexualized, harassed, and people are going to literally bash my head in with a bible! I don’t want to go to hell, I want to see my husband again! God...I could lose my job, my friends, my...

(Katlyn isn’t crying, but her lips quiver slightly. Lauren carefully rubs the cat’s back. She tenses up for a few seconds, only to breathe erratically).

Katlyn: Katy. 

Lauren: *Gasp*

Katy: Child protective services are going to take away Katy if they find out her mother is a fucking lesbian! I can’t be gay! 

Lauren: Katlyn! Don’t be ridiculous! CPS would NEVER take her away from you! They wouldn’t care if you’re gay!

Katlyn: They wouldn’t care because I don’t like women! I wasn’t born gay! I’m normal! 

Lauren: And you are! 

Katlyn: Being gay isn’t normal! 

Lauren: So what!? PaRappa Town isn’t normal. The whole state of Rodney Isn’t normal. 

Katlyn: ...

Lauren: Okay, maybe that wasn’t a good example, but you’re not alone. To be honest, I’m scared too. And apart from some assholes out there, our lives aren’t going to change very much. Do you not love me like that?

Katlyn: Of course I do! I just don’t want either of us to get hurt.

Lauren: Here’s the thing I’ve learned from this experience: our brains don’t choose who we love, but our hearts most certainly do.

(Katlyn laughs)

Katlyn: You’re cheesy as hell. 

(The two hug for a while)

Katlyn: Does...this make us a thing?

Lauren: I’d like to think so. I mean we’re already kissing each other.

Katlyn: *Blushing* That’s nice. I guess I always was a bit curious.

Lauren: Were you not happy with Kevin?

Katlyn: Of course I was! Sometimes I wish he held me in his arms one more time before he left. And don’t worry, I KNOW Kevin wouldn’t mind if I started dating again. *Winks*

Lauren: Do you think we should tell the kids?

Katlyn: Nah, I don’t think we should let them go through our garbage. It’ll be our little secret, dear. And besides, they’ll find out sooner or later anyway.

Lauren: * Sigh* I guess it is for the best. Let’s hope they have playdates more often. 

(Lauren and Katlyn plop back down on the bed. They spend the rest of the night snuggling with the occasional peck on the lips). 


End file.
